Stargazing
by x The Chichi Slaughter House x
Summary: Vegeta and Goku in a park at midnight…the stars twinkling down at them…Why are they there? Read to find out! [Oneshot]


**Title:** Stargazing

**Author:** The Chichi Slaughter House

**Summary:** Vegeta and Goku in a park at midnight…the stars twinkling down at them…Why are they there? Read to find out!

**Disclaimer: **

…**I do not own Dragonball Z or the park I used for this fic…it's actually a real park and belongs to the government.**

**Warnings:** Shonen ai, cuteness, fluff, OOCness

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**The Author:**

Welcome to The Chichi Slaughter House!

Story dedicated to GogetaJr, because we discussed about GV shonen ai the other day and we said it was impossible to do because they are so passionate. Trust me, I found it incredibly hard to do this…but maybe that's because I'm too perverted.

* * *

**The Story:**

Two men sat in a park under the midnight sky, the stars twinkling down at them from the heavens above. The smaller of the two was sat on a swing, looking up into the sky, a glimmer of sadness in his eyes. The larger of the two was sat in a swing also, his head tilted up towards the sky, but his eyes fixed to the man next to him.

"I miss the moon…" The smaller said, turning to look at his counterpart. "Why hasn't it been wished back?"

"I guess no one ever noticed…or cared…" The larger said, sadness tingeing his words. He still pretended to stare into space. "Maybe we should wish it back one day…" He suggested with a shrug.

"Maybe…" The other echoed. "Why are we here anyway Kakarott?" The larger stood and walked behind the smaller, pushing him gently on the swing, making him blush. "Kakarott?"

"I just thought it'd be nice to be in a park at midnight…" Goku answered with a smile, still pushing him on the swing. "It's just so relaxing here…"

"Yes, it is…" Vegeta agreed, content. Suddenly, the swinging stopped and the larger Saiyan appeared in front of him. "Kakarott?"

"Vegeta…I…" The taller Saiyan moved closer, resting his hands on Vegeta's shoulders nervously. "I think I've fallen in love with you…" Vegeta went quiet.

"You cannot possibly love me." Goku looked at him in disbelief, opening his mouth to speak. "You barely know me."

"Then give me the chance! Let me into your heart…tell me about your life…your accomplishments, your failures…your loves…your losses…I want to know you Vegeta…just give me the chance!" Goku begged, his grip tightening. Vegeta stared at him blankly.

"Why?" Goku leaned in until their noses touched.

"You fascinate me…you're mysterious, you…hell Vegeta…you understand me…I trust you…" He said truthfully. "I want to be with you…"

"I…don't understand…" Vegeta whispered, looking away to the side. "You shouldn't want to be with me…I don't understand you…" Goku stayed silent. "Why? Why do you trust me? How? Dammit!" Vegeta's eyes locked onto his own. "What makes me so special to you Kakarott?"

"Ssssh…" Goku soothed him, leaning closer and gently brushing their lips together, his hand cupping Vegeta's face. "Relax…it'll be okay…" Vegeta had tensed when Goku had leaned in further, his eyes darting around the park.

"K-Kakarott…" He whispered, trying to relax himself. Their lips pressed together and he didn't move, just enjoying the feel of the soft warm lips covering his own. A moist tongue lapped at his bottom lip with insistence. Goku murmured against his mouth and he opened it obediently, moaning as Goku's tongue tasted every inch inside him.

He linked his arms around the taller Saiyan's neck tentatively, pushing himself closer and using his own tongue to explore the mouth ravishing his.

After what seemed like an eternity, they broke away, panting and staring into each other's eyes.

"I do love you Vegeta…" Goku whispered again. "Can't you see that?"

"Yes…I can see it…" Vegeta whispered back, gently stroking Goku's cheek with a finger. "I think I could love you one day Kakarott…"

"Will you try?" Goku asked, waiting. Vegeta nodded and leaned forward, kissing him deeply again. They broke away and Goku sat back on his swing, smiling. "Thank you."

Vegeta grabbed Goku's hand and they smiled at each other, swinging together into the early morning.

* * *

**Back To The Author:**

Ze shonen ai of me! …I think I'm a bad shonen ai writer…I suck at shonen ai…I'll stick to yaoi…but…I did it(sort of)!


End file.
